


smut, fluff, & nothing that makes this individual

by defenestration_optional



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bottom Frank Iero, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Frank Iero Is A Sweetheart, Gerard Way is a Sweetheart, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defenestration_optional/pseuds/defenestration_optional
Summary: They have sex and then they watch tv and it's generally just cute because I'm trying very hard to fill the empty lonely void in my life. I think the grammar's okay. I say that because I don't like when it isn't in other fics.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 22





	smut, fluff, & nothing that makes this individual

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote Geesus instead of Jesus because I'm being genuine. I'm being authentic. Also no one would like it if i didn't.

Frank and Gerard were just sitting on their bed one afternoon, Frank on his computer and Gerard reading seemingly multiple comics at once. He finished one, closed it, and crawled behind Frank to hug him. His legs were on either side of Frank and he was squeezing the life out of him.  
“Gerard what the fuck,” Frank said ~lovingly~.  
“I just wanted to hug you..” Gerard pouted. Frank laughed.  
“Okay, but you’re slightly crushing me,” Frank pried at Gerard’s grip fruitlessly.  
“I had fun the other day,” Gerard said quietly. He didn’t need to talk very loud because he was a few inches away from Frank’s ear. Frank scoffed.  
“What thing did you have fun doing?” Frank was still scrolling through emails.  
“Oh. I was talking about the dinner,” it wasn’t a fancy date, they had eaten Chinese takeout in the middle of an empty park but that was more fun. Things like that are always more fun.  
“That was very fun. I thought you were talking about the sex,” Frank said straightforwardly. Gerard laughed at how easily he said that.  
“That was fun too. I liked that a lot too,” Gerard nodded.  
“Did you like when I got on top of you and—“  
“Frankie!” Gerard put his hands over Frank’s face. He didn’t really cover his mouth quite accurately because he was behind him. Frank laughed mischievously.  
“No? What about the part when I sucked your dick before you c—“  
“Frankie, no, stop!!” Gerard had put himself in just the wrong position for Frank to be doing this. His whole crotch and front side were pressed against Frank. He was hugging him, for god’s sake.  
“What’s wrong?” Frank giggled.  
“Hey, you know I can do that too...” Gerard felt the need to remind Frank that often this was the other way around. He could tease him so bad. And Frank liked it, too.  
“Oh no don’t start-“ Frank realized what he was getting himself into.  
“You hypocrite!” Gerard exclaimed, “And you like it too! You get all ~hot and bothered~.” Frank laughed at that phrase. It’s a weird phrase.  
“No, I most absolutely do not like it,” he said quietly.  
“Pfffft yeah sure when I tell you about how fucking tight you were that night you just hate it, when I remind you that I can make you make those fucking noises and-“  
“Yeah, see? Stop that,” Frank muttered.  
“Oh but you can’t help it, you’re just always so desperate, you’d beg me to fuck you if I didn’t for like two days,” Gerard could go on forever. Frank groaned in this restrained fashion and closed his laptop. He leaned back into Gerard. Gerard pulled his shirt up a little bit and started drawing circles on his stomach with his fingers.  
“And you’re fucking turned on right now even though you started it as a joke,” Gerard couldn’t help himself, “And you want me to touch you, but you’re not going to say anything, and you know I could-“  
“Are you hypnotizing me?” Frank chuckled. He threw his computer across the bed.  
“Am I wrong?”  
“No,” Frank whined, “You’re right, baby, I can’t help myself I just- fuck.”  
“I can’t help it either, you, just, you’re teasing me by existing,” Gerard moved his hands further up Frank’s torso. Frank suddenly grabbed Gerard’s hands.  
“Fucking stop oh my god,” he turned around abruptly, smashed their lips together, and wrapped his legs firmly around Gerard’s waist. He just sort of desperately kissed him and whined.  
“Geesus,” Gerard remarked when Frank took a short pause, “Guess that did work.” Frank just looked at him and bit his lip. He slumped down on Gerard again and hugged him really tight.  
“I just love you so fucking much,” he muttered.  
“Yeah and that’s why...” Gerard slowly moved his hand down from where it was on Frank’s side. Frank kind of squirmed.  
“Yeah I know- mmm,” Frank twisted his face up in restraint as Gerard’s hand finally got where he wanted it. Frank moved his hips forward and kissed Gerard again, biting his lip. Gerard gasped. He had never done that before. It was kinda hot. Frank pulled away, lifting his legs to take his pants off. He did it impressively quickly. Gerard took this opportunity to get on top of Frank. He took his own shirt off and leaned down to kiss Frank. They kissed desperately, pausing to remove one item of clothing at a time. Once they were down to their underwear, Frank pushed Gerard back so that they were sitting up and he could be in Gerard’s lap once more. He wrapped his arms around Gerard’s neck and looked at him like he was going to say something, but he never did. Gerard broke the pause and started sucking on Frank’s neck right where he knew he liked it.  
“Hey, wait, should I go lower, cause-“  
“Nostayrightthere.” Gerard was worried about Frank having a fucking bruise where everyone could see it but Frank most definitely did not care about that. Gerard resumed. Frank took his boxers off as Gerard continued to suck on his neck.  
“I wanna ride you,” Frank whined. He was really whiny today.  
“Yeah? Good idea,” Gerard fell back onto the bed and pulled Frank with him. Frank took Gerard’s boxers off and went to pump him or something but realized that the lube was in the nightstand. He groaned and crawled over to grab it. Gerard took the opportunity of Frank facing the other way to slap his ass. Frank just sort of stiffened up and turned around slowly. Gerard pulled him back down before he could say anything. Frank started kissing him again. Gerard didn’t notice anything until he felt Frank’s slick hand on him. He moaned, almost in surprise. He was disappointed when Frank stopped.  
“Finger me first,” Frank requested, holding out the bottle of lube. Gerard complied and got some on two of his fingers. He closed the bottle and used the not-wet hand to push Frank down. Frank gladly spread his legs and squeaked at how fast Gerard got his fingers in. Gerard was really great with his hands. He just got right up in there. He was used to by now where Frank’s prostate was, so it didn’t take long to find it and brush against it before Frank even got the chance to scream. But he did scream. It was a moan, but it sounded more like a scream. It was so much pleasure that he expressed it as pain. Gerard withdrew his finger a bit.  
“That enough?” He asked, smirking down at Frank.  
“No no no no no-“ Frank shook his head.  
“Well I think… you told me-“  
“No please keep going,” Frank pushed down desperately onto Gerard’s fingers. Gerard took them out all at once, but Frank immediately got on top of him, his hands on his chest, and lined himself up before quickly pushing down onto Gerard’s dick.  
“Shit, oh god,” Gerard gasped. Frank squeezed his eyes shut, making this choked whining sound. Gerard moved back so that he could sit up and Frank was sort of sitting in his lap. Frank began to grind down into Gerard repeatedly. Their faces were both all scrunched up and Frank was squeezing Gerard’s shoulders like a kid getting a shot. Gerard grabbed Frank’s face and made him look at him before kissing him sloppily. Frank wrapped his legs around Gerard to get some leverage. They both wanted to be touching everywhere, in as many places as possible. Gerard moved his mouth down to suck on Frank’s neck again. Frank moaned, definitely hitting that spot again. He changed the position of his legs a bit to get that angle every time. Gerard took his mouth away because Frank’s noises told him that he might want to look at his face.  
“Fuck. That’s hot,” Gerard muttered. Frank managed to almost laugh but he did have a fucking dick in him so he found it difficult for humor to be the main emotion in his mind. For a good moment they just looked at each other. Frank pushed Gerard down again via his mouth which he connected with Gerard’s in a wet, sloppy kiss. Frank just kept on whining. He put his hands on Gerard’s chest to support himself as he continued to thrust down into Gerard who soon sat up again, just needing to keep sucking Frank’s face off. Frank wrapped his arms around Gerard’s neck to get even more leverage to push himself against Gerard harder and faster.  
“Gee, baby, I need-“ Frank scratched at Gerard’s back.  
“What do- what?” Gerard managed to get out.  
“Touch me,” Frank said quietly, “please.” Gerard did. He squeezed Frank’s ass at the same time, which Frank later thought was kind of endearing for some reason. Frank’s head fell back as he moaned loudly. Gerard was proud of himself. He could tell Frank was close, and so was he, so he did something slightly risky. He pushed Frank down onto the bed so that he was on top of him and fucked the ever loving shit out of him with the lustful energy the he hadn’t been using. Frank squeaked and then pursed his lips. Gerard could tell from his face that he was indeed gong to cum and that face itself and the noises Frank was making made him realize how close he was himself. They came at the same time somehow and Frank sat up a bit to kiss Gerard again before he realized how fucking tired and finished he was and collapsed. Which he did, and Gerard rolled over and did the same next to him, laughing a little.  
“That was fun. You’re good at that,” Gerard said, breathing heavily. Frank smiled to himself. Gerard sat up, leaning on his elbow, and looked down at Frank lovingly. Frank smiled at him mechanically.  
“You’re so goddamn pretty,” Gerard mumbled. Frank smiled wider. He yawned, stretching his arms, and then resting on his side like Gerard.  
“Are you tired?” Gerard asked. It was around 9 pm and they hadn’t had dinner. Frank shook his head vigorously.  
“I am never tired. I am stronger than nature,” he said seriously. Gerard laughed.  
“Yeah, sure. Get dressed,” he went over to their dresser and threw Frank some pyjama bottoms. Frank groaned, but he put them on. They ordered pizza and watched tv while they waited. Gerard had his head in Frank’s lap—who still wasn’t wearing a shirt. He rolled over a bit and looked up at Frank. Frank didn’t think anything of it because he knew how Gerard just liked to look at his tattoos sometimes.  
“Frankie.”  
“What?”  
“You got some bad hickeys,” Gerard said, reaching up and touching a bruise on Frank’s neck.  
“Hmm. I’m really excited for everyone I know to be painfully aware that I’m a bottom,” Frank said and touched his own neck gingerly. Gerard scoffed.  
“Do they not already assume?” Gerard smirked. Frank rolled his eyes.  
“I just- I hope they aren’t thinking about it. That’s the part that’s weird. Like my parents I mean. Because we see them all the time and...” Frank said quietly, distracted by the programme that was on.  
“Yeah I know I guess. It’s like, well... no one who meets us would assume we’re just friends. I mean that’s happened obviously, what I’m saying is we… flirt, a lot, and your parent aren’t gonna think we don’t, um, have sex. Unfortunately,” Gerard said, sitting up. Rather verbose way of saying they already definitely know they fuck.  
“You’re right. It’d still be weird,” Frank withheld, “especially since… we’re gay. You know?” Gerard shook his head. Frank sighed.  
“They’re my parents, they’ve had sex, that’s why I exist actually, but they’ve not done what we do so I’m worried they’ll speculate. I think that’s what I’m worried about, that’s what’s gross.” Gerard nodded empathetically. The doorbell rang. Gerard got it. It was the pizza. When he returned, Gerard smiled at the sight of Frank. It was dumb really, and he knew he’d be there, but he just really, really loved him.  
“What?” Frank laughed. Gerard set the pizza down on the coffee table, blushed, and sat down.  
“What??” Frank hit Gerard’s thigh repeatedly.  
“I don’t know!” Gerard only grinned wider, “I just, I love you.” Frank looked back at him for a moment and then kissed him gently. They both sort of giggled. They each took a slice of pizza and Frank turned the tv back on. Over a silent period of about ten minutes during which they where mostly eating, Gerard kept looking over at Frank. More specifically his torso. Frank noticed and eventually decided to comment.  
“Do I have to wear a shirt all the time around you?” Frank asked, a funny tired and jokingly annoyed tone in his voice.  
“Oh no, you definitely don’t,” Gerard answered as if Frank had asked that with no context. Frank giggled a bit.  
“Okay, I’m not, and you won’t stop looking at me,” he pointed out. Gerard already knew what he meant, but he found it funny that he got him to say it that explicitly.  
“What do you mean, I’m not looking at you,” Gerard said defensively. Frank laughed a bit and shook his head and returned his attention to the tv. Gerard made a point to look at him even more. After about the fourth time he looked BACK at Gerard, Frank spoke again.  
“Gee baby,” Frank whispered-yelled. You know, that harsh whisper you do in a cinema that’s actually quite a bit louder than a whisper. Gerard giggled. It was a laugh he didn’t do very often.  
“Sorry- you’re… pretty,“ he stuttered. Frank’s heart melted. They had been together for a while but they were just so fucking inexplicably deep in love that they did stuff like this all the time.  
“Come here,” Frank said, tugging at Gerard’s t-shirt. Gerard slid over on the couch and they tangled their legs together and hugged. Really, they tangled the whole of their bodies together. Like a ball of yarn. Frank grabbed the blanket from the side of the couch and pulled it over them.  
“Wanna sleep here? Should I turn off the tv?” Gerard asked. Frank groaned and nodded into Gerard’s shoulder, who promptly turned off the tv. They hadn’t finished the pizza and one light was still on, but who the hell cares. Not them, not then.


End file.
